


One Million Sleepless Nights

by FractalBunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reminiscing, also this takes place in a hotel for some reason, drunk Shiro is drunk, in which Shiro and Allura talk about their feelings, to keep it non-au you can all pretend it's an alien hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are a real bitch to sort through when no one understands what you're going through. Thankfully, Shiro and Allura realize they're able to confide in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shallura...I'm ready
> 
> This is 100% unedited so let me know if I screwed something up

Shiro adjusted his tie, which in his case was taking it off. He was buzzed on some sort of alien drink, his head was fuzzy, and he couldn't find his room for the life of him. Staggering against the wall, he searched absentmindedly for the other paladins, Allura, or Coran.

He found a room that had a familiar string of alien letters on the door, and he gently knocked. Allura opened the door, looking like she had just gotten back to the room herself. "Shiro?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look...intoxicated."

"Can't find my room, mind if I come in?" Shiro asked, leaning heavily on the doorframe. "My head's spinning."

"Of course." Allura wiped something off her cheek. Was it a tear? Shiro wasn't sure. She helped Shiro to her bed, her small frame easily able to support him with her Altean strength. He lay down on his back, groaning and throwing his tie on the floor. "Want something to drink? Some water?"

"In a bit." Shiro turned his head to look at her as she sat on the chair in the corner of the room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Allura wiped her cheek again.

"Are you crying?" Shiro was suddenly distressed, his eyes wide, his lips parted slightly with helplessness. "Allura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Allura snapped, looking at the floor and crossing her arms.

"Something's wrong. You're crying." Shiro moved so that he was sitting up, and instantly regretted his decision as his head started to spin again. "Come here, sit with me." Allura sighed, stood up, and moved to sit next to Shiro. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in as she started to sob. "Hey, there you go. Let out whatever hurts."

"I miss Altea." Allura whispered. "I miss my father, I miss my friends. When I went into the pod, everything was there."

"I know." Shiro rested his head on hers. "I miss my arm. My memories. My innocence. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Suddenly, I was strapped to a bed with Keith staring at me, Lance shouting something..." He sighed. "I know the feeling."

"They all died. Everything's burned up and gone." Allura wrapped her arms around Shiro, pressing her face into his chest. "I only h-have Coran...and he doesn't even like to think about it...he just jokes around to cover up how much everything hurts..." She sobbed harder, losing the ability to speak.

"I don't know where Matt is. He was like a son to me. Or Sam, I don't know where he is either. I failed them." Shiro's eyes started to water. "Shit, Allura, I'm about to cry. I don't cry!" Allura pulled her face off of his chest, smiling sadly.

"I won't say a word to the others." She stood up, regaining her usual calm presence for a moment as she softly pressed Shiro's face into her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist, silently letting the tears he had been holding in stream down his face. "There, doesn't that feel better?"

"Mhm." Shiro sniffled, crying harder onto her. Allura felt more tears start to form in her eyes, and she blinked, causing them to run down her face. "Every time I look at Pidge, I see Matt. They're so similar. They have the same damn face." He grit his teeth, sighing. "I couldn't bring her father back, I couldn't do it. I couldn't save her brother."

"You did." Allura said, her voice quiet and broken. "Remember? You kept him from fighting."

"They probably just sent him to a different ship to fight. Or to some sort of work camp." Shiro pulled away, wiping at his cheeks.

"You did all you could." Allura said, starting to lose her cool again. "I didn't do anything. I just did as my father asked and got in a pod without even trying to save him, too." She sat next to Shiro again, putting her face in her hands. "I gave up."

"You were just doing what your father wanted. 'Cause you loved him." Shiro offered, tilting to face her. "That's what he needed you to do, and you did it. He knew you lived. He had that closure. You gave him that closure."

"You...you would understand, wouldn't you?" Allura asked, sniffing.

"I go to bed every night not knowing if my friends are dead. Your father, well...he died knowing there was hope for you." Shiro smiled, his lips curving at the bare minimum to look happy. "You did all you could, too."

"Thank you, Shiro." Allura's smile was bright, genuine, and it made Shiro smile even more. "You look like you need some sleep, though."

"Honestly, I'd rather just turn off the lights and cry." Shiro laughed quietly, wiping another tear out of his eye. "I think I need to."

"Hold on." Allura got up, flipping the lightswitch off and laying down. Shiro followed suit, and pressed his nose into her hair. Allura buried her face in his neck, letting her tears take hold. Shiro took a few minutes, but once Allura had found a perfect position to lay in, he let it all out, feeling hot tears drip down his cheeks and nose.

They fell asleep after a while, clinging to each other with the desperate hope that they had done all they could.


End file.
